


tú, tú (nadie cómo tú)

by cuddlesjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, mark in spidey pjs, markmin, markmin kiss!, no angst just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/pseuds/cuddlesjm
Summary: Mark thinks he could get used to being the stars if Jaemin is the missing piece to his constellation.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	tú, tú (nadie cómo tú)

**Author's Note:**

> once again i have used universe themes loosely and to my own advantage. it is in my dna that is all i have to say. (i posted this one onto twt too but as always ao3 is my home so i had to post it here too)

Jaemin thinks nothing of the little purrs the engine of his beloved motorcycle sounds out. Nothing when they slowly begin to increase, growing louder by the second. In all fairness, he can't really hear anything over his favorite song blasting at full volume. He’s also not very good at focusing on more than one thing at a time. 

So, nothing is the matter. At least, not until the little kitten noises he’d easily ignored become roaring in his ears, drowning out all other sounds on the deserted road before him. Then and only then, does he begin to think there must be something wrong with his baby. 

He  _ knows  _ there is something wrong when his bike, which was previously going a fair amount above the speed limit, begins slowing down at an increasingly alarming rate. 

Jaemin is stuck, on the side of an empty road he’s only ventured down a couple times and his phone is on it’s very last stretch. Thus, he is in trouble and even though this happens every so often, he is still very much a wreck as he dials the number of the one person he hopes will be awake at this hour.

Jaemin’s heart pounds as his phone rings, once, twice, three times and Jaemin is so close to hanging up because it is taking so very long and he is so very embarrassed that he is calling Mark so late at night. He even has the audacity to feel  _ shy  _ when he has to ring him a second time. 

Jaemin is three seconds from ditching the call all together when he hears a click and Mark’s sleepy voice comes over the line.

“Nana? What’s wrong?” Mark’s voice is overwhelmingly soft and oh so sweet. 

Jaemin is swooning, holding onto his bike for any semblance of the balance that he no longer possesses now that he has heard Mark’s sleep infused voice. Jaemin thinks maybe his sanity has flown out the window along with his sense of balance but he is unable to say anything. He is floundering for words as is.

“Mark, it happened again.”

Static sounds over the receiver and Jaemin can picture Mark slowly lifting from his bed, shoving covers and reaching over to turn his bedside lamp on. He must still be in his pajamas, the Spiderman ones he adores so much. Jaemin can picture it clearly, Mark's messy hair, his oversized pajamas draping off his shoulders. He coos internally at the thought, seconds away from signing his heart off to Mark Lee right then and there.

Yes, maybe he did lose his sanity.

“Nana, angel please use your words. What happened?”

Jaemin looks down at his bike, the engine is dead, smoke- the same shade of the darkness that surrounds him- floats from it and there is a new scratch near the tail light where it was struck by the little metal piece that served as decoration on Jaemin’s new shoes. There is also the huge problem that Jaemin is for all intents and purposes, lost in the middle of an eerily quiet neighborhood in the suburbs of town.

“My bike broke down and I’m stranded on the side of the street,” Jaemin replies. He hopes Mark doesn’t think he is an absolute fool, calling him so late into the night for a ride because his bike broke down and he has been left without transportation in a part of town he can’t even name. It does not help his case any that this is not the first time this has happened and it won't be the last. He feels incredibly foolish.

“Again?” Mark questions incredibly. 

Jaemin wants to make a run for the woods and never look back. “Again.”

“Send me your location, I’m on my way,” Mark replies before hanging up. He can’t help but to smile to himself, struck once again by Jaemin’s overwhelmingly endearing aura.

As soon as Jaemin spots Mark coming down the street, Jaemin doubles over in laughter. Mark is still in his Spiderman pajamas and he’s pedaling so fast the spokes on his tires squeak out in protest. It is so very Mark Lee of him to show up like this. This is prime Mark Lee.

“You came here on your bike?” Jaemin chokes out through his laughter. “Mark, how am I supposed to ride home on that when there’s only one seat?”

Mark looks up at Jaemin, eyes wide and cheeks tinted pink from racing at the speed of light to Jaemin. He hadn’t really had much time to think about how they’d get back, he’d been so focused on getting to Jaemin he’d completely forgotten his bike was only big enough for one person. Now his cheeks stain even darker in embarassment.

“I hadn’t really thought about that,” Mark tugs at the ends of his pajama shirt sleeves and smiles abashedly.

“You’re adorable,” Jaemin says, he might just be in love with Mark Lee.

“Alright well,” Mark clears his throat. “I guess we should start walking back now, we have a long way to go.”

It takes Mark Lee the walk back to his house to realize he would do anything for Jaemin. It takes watching his eyes twinkle bright in the dark of the night, his laugh sounding loud and full of life as it rings out into the open road. 

The moment Jaemin’s hand timidly reaches for his, he’s a goner.

“I think I want to kiss you right now,” Mark grins madly, his eyes light up, stars and streetlights. His hair falls backwards messily, windswept and perfect for Jaemin to run his fingers through. Jaemin wonders if kissing a boy full of stars burns? Does kissing a boy with galaxies for eyes make you light in the head? Do you fill with knowledge of all that is vast, wondrous and bright?

If Mark keeps holding Jaemin’s gaze the way he is right then, Jaemin might just throw all doubts to the wind and find out.

“I think I wouldn’t really mind if you did,” Jaemin’s lips form into a grin, rivaling Mark’s even in this. There is something to be said about the way Mark Lee is the perfect mix of foolishly fond and charmingly beautiful. Something in the way that even in a room full of stars Mark is always the centering force, drawing attention, pulling people into his orbit.

Jaemin is up in the clouds far too long for Mark’s liking. He wants to kiss the smile right off Jaemin’s face while he is lost in thought, for Jaemin to focus on Mark and not whoever is making him smile so goofily. He is quick to pull Jaemin into a kiss, desperate to have his attention on him.

Jaemin is slow to catch onto what is happening, lost and dazed and so over the moon, the world has become bright even in the middle of the night.

The first thing he registers is the smile that plays onto Mark’s lips when Jaemin makes a sound of surprise at the sudden realization of what has just occurred, what is still occurring.

The longer Mark’s lips are on Jaemin’s, the more it drives Jaemin insane. 

Mark kisses him slowly, cherishing the moment even as it happens. He smiles every once in a while, like he is just so happy to have Jaemin in his arms like this, close enough to hear his hammering heartbeat. Jaemin’s brain can’t even begin to process the soft circles Mark rubs into the skin that peeks out from beneath his shirt. His mind is buzzing, running endless circles, screaming and bumping into walls. 

The one thing, the only thing that is clear, is that he likes kissing Mark like this. He is already thinking of how he will ever convince Mark to let it happen again, over and over again until Mark tires of him.

“Maybe my bike should break down more often,” Jaemin’s cheeks begin to hurt from the smile that has sprouted on his face, courtesy of Mark Lee himself. He has been filled to the very brim with what he can only describe as adrenaline, pure adrenaline, electric, alive.

“Maybe it should,” Mark is so close to Jaemin, so so very close he is tempted to lean over and kiss him again except this time he has no plans of breaking away. He will happily spend the rest of his life in this space they’ve created, where time skirts around them and everything else loses importance.

Everything that is except Mark’s bike following over, shoved to the side as Mark reaches for Jaemin’s lips again. It rattles and crashes loudly, echoing into the otherwise silent night launching both boys into a fit of giggles.

Jaemin plays with the hair at the base of Mark’s neck teasingly. “Seems like somebody's a little too excited.”

“What if I am?” Mark replies immediately. He has never been one to hide his feelings, his heart sits right atop his sleeve and he will not take this time to be shy. Jaemin is too good for him to run circles around.

“In that case, I’d advise you to hurry up and kiss me, Mark Lee.”

Mark wastes no time, complying easily. In a second, his lips are right where they were minutes before, right where he knows they belong. Kissing Jaemin makes the stars light up inside him, he feels bright and blinding. 

  
  


Mark thinks he could get used to being the stars if Jaemin is the missing piece of his constellation. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i think this is my favorite fic ive written so far hehe but that might just be the markminist in me speaking. you can talk to me at httpminhyung on twt or on my cc @fairyjae :D <333


End file.
